Thoughts
by bluekinu
Summary: A simple tribute to the characters we came to like and love. An insight of what I think some of their thoughts might had been. Almost complete cast.


**Thoughts**

**By: Bluekinu**

"_Dreams touch your heart and soul; it is a magical memory that unites fantasy and reality…"_

_

* * *

_

**Note: **

Special thanks and acknowledgement to David and Marcia K., and to all who helped make these "thoughts" complete.

An insight of what I think each character's thoughts had been one time or another during the TV Series.

* * *

**King Aston** (addressing Allen, Asturia's relationship with Zaibach)

-People judge you by your actions, not by your intentions. You may have a heart of gold, but so does a hard boiled egg.

* * *

**Gaou **(married life)

- True love is always worth waiting for, even if it takes a lifetime, because when it comes, it will fill your heart with so much happiness that time itself wouldn't matter.

* * *

**Vari **(to Van, at the Mystic Valley)

- Never underestimate your potential and never be ashamed of what you are. Do your best especially when people expect less of you, because one of the greatest pleasures in life is doing what people say you can't.

* * *

**Leon **(his spirit, to Allen)

- How to love someone: Try to be perfect but don't be; be considerate but don't tolerate; be good but not too nice; be consistent not persistent; and best of all… just love, never ask.

* * *

**Eries **(graveyard with Allen and Serena)

- Maturity is the ability to live in peace with that which cannot change.

* * *

**Duke Freid **(death, seeing Marlene)

- Happiness is something to do, something to love, and something to hope for.

* * *

**Boris **(last episode, watching pillar of light)

- This is a beautiful morning. It may not be an easy day, but with love and hope, we'll push through despite all odds.

* * *

**Amano **(watching Hitomi run)

- Your most important sale is to sell yourself to yourself.

* * *

**Yukari **(after telling Hitomi Amano's plan to leave)

- Good friends are those who care without hesitations, who remember without limitations, and who remain the same even in times of difficulties.

* * *

**Balgus **(while mentoring Van and Allen)

- Always maintain this balance in life: Be strong but not rude, humble but not weak, kind but not timid, confident but not arrogant, and humorous but not foolish.

* * *

**Naria and Eriya **(together, thinking of Folken)

-Anywhere is paradise; it's just up to you.

* * *

**Marlene **(last days, sick)

-Don't think how much pain you went through but the lessons it taught you; not how much you cried but how much you smiled; not how much you were hurt but how much you were loved.

* * *

**Chid **(last episode, watching pillar of light)

- It takes both rain and sunshine to make a rainbow.

* * *

**Dornkirk **(started to build Zaibach)

- Vision is when you see it and others don't. Faith is when you do it and others won't.

* * *

**Delandau/Serana **(every alteration)

-Appearances are deceiving…the dollar bill looks exactly as it did a generation ago.

* * *

**Crusades **(almost all the time)

- High octane happiness is a blend of gratitude, service, friendship, and contentment.

* * *

**Dryden **(with Millerna, inside ship's library)

- Success, like beauty, in all things is individual.

* * *

**Millerna **(wedding day)

- Considering all the things you wear, your expression is the most important.

* * *

**Merle **(almost all the time)

- A cloudy day is no match for a sunny disposition.

* * *

**Folken **(waiting for Van, rubbles of Fanelia)

- Every life has its dark and cheerful hours. Your level of happiness comes from which to remember.

* * *

**Allen **(watching Marlene leave for Freid)

- The sweetest flower that grows I give you as we part. For you it is a rose, for me it is my heart.

* * *

**Hitomi **(talking to Prince Chid, to Foken, and every time she encourages somebody)

- Always wear a smile…not because life is full of reasons to smile…but because your smile itself is a reason for others to smile.

* * *

**Van **(last episode, graveyard with Hitomi)

- Life is full of contradictions:

Sometimes it's crazy to be sane; people suffer because you care.

You have to unlearn to know the lesson; you have to give up because you are strong; you have to be wrong to make things right.

Life's complexities are also life's source of beauty.

We have to cry to laugh again, fall apart to be whole again, and get hurt to love again.


End file.
